brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Keith Pembroke
' Keith Pembroke', better known by his derogatory nickname The Vulture, is a member of the Mayor Crimes Unity and one of the show's recurring antagonists. Throughout the Series Season One In The Vulture, The Vulture is first introduced when he comes in to take over Jake's case. Jake is annoyed and decides to solve the case himself with the others whilst drunk. They manage to solve the case but Holt is annoyed. Pembroke is very angry until Jake agrees to give him the credit and he leaves. In Operation: Broken Feather, The Vulture comes to take over another case before it's solved. Jake asks the others to delay him whilst they get a signed confession from his perp. Although the others fail to delay him well enough as he manages to get past Charles spilling coffee on him, Rosa flirting with him and even tear gas. However when he arrives he sees that Jake has solved the case with a fully signed confession. Season Three In New Captain, Pembroke is introduced as the New captain of the 99th precinct after Seth Dozerman's death. He tells them that things will get much worse now that he is their captain compared to his past attitudes to them. In The Funeral, Jake attempts to befriend Pembroke but he rejects him as he knows that Amy and Jake planned this. He bans Jake and Amy from pursuing a relationship as it gives them a chance to talk and plot against him. Jake and Amy plan to speak to Chief Garmin to complain and get him removed. However Pembroke finds out and demotes Jake to a beat cop. In desperation, Jake and Amy go to Holt for help but he refuses to as he doesn't work there and has no authority over Pembroke. Eventually Holt does help by convincing him to let Amy and Jake have a relationship in exchange for appearing in the NYPD PR campaign. In The Oolong Slayer, Pembroke has a bet with another captain about how can make the most arrests so he tells the precinct they can only solve small cases or as he puts it "Only misdemeanours, Weiners". Jake secretly works with Holt undercover to catch the Oolong Slayer. Pembroke also asks Rosa and Amy to plan his party for him just because they are women and he thinks that all women love planning parties. After they get caught, Pembroke suspends him but is presumably removed when Holt returns. At his party, Rosa and Amy hire him to play at his own party as everything he does is a joke against himself. In Yippie Kayak, Pembroke is in charge of the hostage situation that Jake, Charles and Gina are stuck in. He wants to storm the building but Terry manages to convince him not to do this at first. However, Pembroke insists and threaten Terry's job. Terry then takes him outside and puts him in the garbage bin. Season Five In [[The Venue|''The Venue]], the vulture returns to ruin the lives of the 99th precinct once again, he comes to steal Jake and Amy's wedding venue and use it for his own wedding, it turns out that the vulture is cheating on his fiancée Gene Munhroe. So Jake and Amy try to take a page out of the vultures book once again and they blackmail him into giving them back the venue. Personality Pembroke is extremely obnoxious, condescending, arrogant and lazy. He has an incredible habit of taking over the NYPD's best cases when they are 98% completed, and takes the credit for himself without having to do any work. Pembroke only shows up when the situation is almost over, hence his nickname, "The Vulture". He treats everyone with complete disrespect and incredible pomposity, and generally acts like a jerk. He is incredibly self-praising, thinking himself to be an intelligent, skilled detective, when he does not do a complete case by himself that is worth praise. He is also a huge pervert and frequently sexually harases Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago. Relationships Jake Peralta Jake and Pembroke dislike each other immensely. Jake is annoyed that Pembroke steals his cases and Pembroke deliberately antagonises him. Pembroke attempts to break Amy and Jake up for his own gains. The Vulture also sexually harasses Peralta, repeatedly slapping Jake's "Pasty white ass". Rosa Diaz Although Rosa dislikes Pembroke she is attracted to him as she says she is only attracted to creeps. It is possible that something happened between them as Rosa knows the location of his apartment and she is seen openly flirting with him as a distraction when he attempts to steal a case. Terry Jeffords Terry dislikes Pembroke especially when Pembroke makes the wrong choices. Pembroke dislikes him also and attempts to get him fired although he respects the fact that Terry is "shredded" and says that if he's fired he will end up working as a model. Terry later puts him in the garbage and takes control of the hostage situation. Amy Santiago Pembroke is seen flirting with Amy, though she always rebuffs him, once telling him to "die lonely". She acts disgusted towards him. She clearly holds a lot of disdain for him, because of his personality and tendency to steal her cases right before she can solve them. Appearances * ''The Vulture * Operation: Broken Feather * New Captain * The Funeral * The Oolong Slayer * Yippie Kayak * The Venue Trivia *He owns a motorcycle. *He lives on Third.The Vulture *When Dean Winters was first cast it was mentioned in media that Pembroke's first name was Warren. This is contradicted later in the series where his first name is shown to be Keith on his placard in the nine-nine captain's office and Capt. K. Pembroke appears on the door.http://www.ew.com/article/2013/08/14/dean-winters-brooklyn-nine-andy-samberg *He said he only has one shot with his deceased brother's hot wife. *He said his favorite color is Underboob. *He plays in a band, "Fantastic Jack and the Junkyard Rats". *Pembroke owns the "Vladmir Putin" range of underwear. *In The Venue his first name (Keith) is actually said Quotes Gallery The Vulture leans.jpg Vulture 2.jpg Pembroke underwear.jpg Vulture gif.gif Vulture mean.gif References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Detectives Category:Commanding Officers Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Main Characters